


Love Me Like You Do

by WillPJackson



Series: Not Like a Brother [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: "First" time, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, First Time, M/M, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, bottom!clay, top!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillPJackson/pseuds/WillPJackson
Summary: Justin and Clay talk about taking the next step in their relationship. Will things go according to plan?
Relationships: Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Not Like a Brother [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175957
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224





	1. Horny on Main

**Author's Note:**

> So, I missed Valentine's Day (alas) but this part of the series will be all about SEX. I figured if you just wanted to see Justin and Clay get it on and didn't want to read over 100k just to get there, well, THIS IS FOR YOU!
> 
> For me personally, it's really taken me over 100k words to get here so I figured it was worth putting into his own section as well. And, if it isn't really your cup of tea then you could largely skip over this section and won't miss much in terms of the plot of the series!

For once, the library was largely deserted. With the last round of exams behind them before finals at the end of the year, fewer kids seemed to be as eager to plow right back into their studies at the end of the day.

Not Justin, or Clay, however. They’d found a relatively secluded spot in the back of the library (though they had their pick of the place) and were studiously working away, textbooks and notebooks and papers spread out across the table before them.

At least, Clay looked like he was working. Justin was, too—but barely. As he erased his equation and tried for the third time to convert his units correctly, Justin was sorely tempted to reach under the table and grasp his boyfriend’s thigh.

Because that was usually all it took, really. The only reason they’d started going straight to the library after school was due to the fact that, more often than not, whenever they wound up alone together (usually in Clay’s room)—sexy times would inevitably ensue.

Sometimes it wouldn’t even take a touch. Sometimes, they’d just need to step close to one another, feel the heat radiating off the other—and then their eyes, and lips, would simply gravitate towards each other like magnets. They’d inevitably collide, clothes would wind up on the floor, and then they’d be naked together on the couch, the bed, or even the floor those two times.

True, Justin would usually initiate, at first (he couldn’t help himself), but after Clay started complaining that they’d both fail their tests if they kept having sexy time after school (and at night, before bed, when they should _really_ be doing their homework), Justin tried to restrain himself.

Well, try he failed, because Clay would just start all the same, and who the fuck was Justin to say no? If his boyfriend was game, Justin was utterly incapable of turning him down—not only because saying no to sex was rarely in his nature, but also because Clay was just so damn _sexy_ when he was horny.

Clay had gotten so fucking good at going down on him. Good _god_. Justin thought he could pride himself on his endurance but whenever the boy’s slick lips, warm tongue, and hot mouth started swallowing his manhood—it took all of Justin’s focus to barely keep his own wits about him. With practice, the boy quickly absolved himself of his gag reflex, and after experimenting with their angles across the bed a few times, managed to take Justin almost fully down to the shaft.

The boy was a giver, truly. So much so that Justin began doubting his own dick-sucking capabilities since Clay always seemed to last longer than he could before climaxing.

Fuck. Chemical equations. Justin was fully hard again, his cock choking painfully in his jeans. He tried to shift in his seat slightly and subtly adjust himself, but in the utter quiet of the library, there was no hiding from his boyfriend before him, who eyed him, then smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“What?” Justin asked, grinning despite himself.

“Stop being horny on main,” Clay chided.

“Sorry,” Justin whispered.

It was a frequent issue, since he thought about Clay—a lot. He wasn’t sorry, though. Not this time. Really, he hoped it would be enough for Clay to give in to temptation, to look at Justin again across the table with That Look and they’d shove all their shit back into their backpacks and speed home to get to the good part. The morning was only a few hours ago. They were overdue! Hell, Justin probably wouldn’t even wait—he’d start going down on Clay as soon as the boy started driving. As much as he might protest it, Clay would _definitely_ appreciate road head.

Justin was careful, though. Sure, he’d throw out outlandish but hot places for them to go down on each other at school, or in the car somewhere in public, and the boy would scoff and laugh, blush, then dismiss him. But Justin was planting seeds, really, and striking a fine balance between getting Clay Jensen to open up to his desires without pressuring the boy into doing something he might regret. He loved Clay so, so much. He just wanted to show the boy just how much.

Although Clay had diverted his attention back to his notebook, Justin felt an _aha!_ send a jolt down to his balls as he noticed his boyfriend’s pencil seemingly begin to slow as it traversed sporadically across the page. Justin held his tongue, though, and continued feigning indifference as Clay’s focus clearly started to drift.

Before long, Justin could feel the boy’s leg begin to shake beneath the table. After another moment, Clay really seemed like he wanted to say something, his head rising slightly and his lips parting, only to catch himself and direct his attention back downwards. Justin was about to speak after the third time when Clay finally beat him to it.

“I need to come clean about something.”

_Oh._ Justin laughed. “Uh oh,” he remarked, smiling, “hiding something from me, Jensen?”

It was funny, considering everything they’d been through. Justin couldn’t remember the last time he’d called Clay by his last name, but the boy seemed to appreciate the throwback and laughed, too, before sighing as he gazed down towards his notebook.

“I’m not—particularly proud to admit this, but, at this point, I think you deserve to know the truth.” He looked up at Justin, giving him a flat smile as he shrugged slightly. “I’m a virgin.”

For a moment, Justin could only stare at him. What?

He forced a chuckle. “Clay—what do you mean, you’re a virgin?”

“I’m a virgin,” the boy simply repeated, shrugging once more. “I lied before, when you asked me—way back when—if I’d had sex before. I hadn’t. Skye and I—never did.”

Oh. Now, Justin understood. Except—it still didn’t make any sense.

“Clay, you are not a virgin.” When the boy eyed him, his expression scrunching cutely in confusion, Justin went on, gesturing between the two of them, _“We—_ have had sex. _A lot_ of it.”

His boyfriend gave him a look. “Have we?”

Justin burst out laughing, then tried to contain himself (even though there was no one immediately around them). “Clay—what do you even _mean?”_ Justin raised his palms. “What do you think we’ve been doing all this time?”

Clay gave a half smile, but still looked confused. “I mean, we’ve—been fooling around, sure, but, it hasn’t been— _sex_ sex, like, for real.”

Justin scoffed, lowering his voice as he leaned towards the boy, “We’ve gotten naked. Our dicks have touched. We’ve come on—and in—each other countless times.” He sat back. “We—have had sex.”

“Okay, true,” Clay said, shaking his head, “but, like, there hasn’t been any actual—penetration, so to speak.”

“Your dick,” Justin whispered, “has penetrated my mouth. And vice versa.”

“Okay, that’s—oral, um, sex, but, not— _sex_ sex.” Clay sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“So?” Justin asked with a shrug.

The boy let out another breath. “Surely, you’ve—thought about, about doing more, haven’t you?”

Justin grinned. “Doing more sex? Obviously. But, I thought we were trying to cut back.”

Clay shook his head. “No, that’s not what I mean.”

“Well, what do you mean?”

His boyfriend slowly smirked, then shook his head. “You know.”

Justin smiled. “Know what?”

“You know!” Clay exclaimed.

“Know what?” Justin mimicked with a grin, raising his palms once more.

The boy shook his head again and forced a brief laugh as he looked back down at his textbook. “Now I know you’re just being intentionally thick.”

“Oh, there’s a part of me that’s really thick right now, all right.” After Clay laughed, Justin gave him a look.

“Clay, how do you expect us to do it—if you can’t even say it?”

“Fine!” the boy exclaimed, slamming his hands on his notebook as he met Justin’s gaze. “I want you to fuck me!”

Justin’s breath hitched as his face flushed and as his jaw grew slack. Clay’s face immediately reddened, and he quickly glanced around behind him. Luckily, there was no one in sight, but Justin couldn’t be sure that the librarian near the entrance hadn’t heard them.

Undeterred, Clay turned back around and continued, despite his reddened face, “I want us—to have anal sex. I want your dick—up my ass. Full-on penetration. I want you inside me.”

It was Justin’s turn to be shy with his words. Truly, he hadn’t expected that of Clay. _Wow._ As his cheeks continued to burn, Justin couldn’t help smiling back at the boy, who seemed to be daring him to respond as he gazed at Justin. They looked down towards the table as Justin reached across with both hands and grasped his boyfriend’s hand.

“Clay,” Justin uttered, “I am _completely_ satisfied with what we’ve been doing. Okay, yes, I _have_ thought about us doing more, but—I _don’t_ want you to do something just because you think I’d want to.”

The boy looked up at him, and Justin met his eyes again. “Don’t you want to?” Clay asked.

Justin shrugged. “I don’t want to make you do anything—you don’t wanna do.”

Clay squeezed his hand. “Not what I asked,” he said, smirking.

Justin realized this must’ve taken a lot for Clay, so he decided his boyfriend deserved the truth. “Yes, I do.”

The boy took his other hand and placed it over Justin’s. “I wanna satisfy you, Justin. And that means—doing the things you wanna do, too. Not just me. Satisfying you—makes me feel good, so, when it comes to you, I’m open. Really. To anything, I think.”

Justin grinned, and they both laughed before letting go of each other and leaning back in their chairs. “Are you sure,” Justin asked, “you want— _me_ to give?” He smiled. “Honestly, I always thought, if we ever got to that point, _you’d_ be the one to wanna give, so…”

Clay laughed. “Really?” He exhaled, then broadened his smile. “All this time, I thought—the exact opposite. I thought you’d only really be comfortable with—with giving.”

Justin smiled back. “I’d be perfectly happy to receive.”

His boyfriend took a moment, inhaling deeply. Then, he said, shaking his head, “No, I—I want you to give. I, I want my first time to be with someone who actually knows what they’re doing, so, yeah—I want you to give.”

Chuckling, Justin countered, “This would be new to me, too, Clay.”

“So—you haven’t had anal sex before?”

“Not with a guy.”

Clay gave him a look. “But you _have.”_

“Okay, fine, I have,” Justin admitted, “but it was only once. And it wasn’t with someone I actually—really cared about.”

“Aww,” Clay cooed, and as Justin laughed, the boy reached to take his hand. “Still, I trust you.”

Justin sighed. “No pressure, then,” he breathed.

The boy squeezed his hand. “You already—make me feel so, _so_ good. I know, when we do this—it won’t be any different.”

When Clay withdrew his hand, he added, “We’re probably going to need to get bigger condoms for you.”

As the boy grinned, Justin scoffed, “Oh my god, Clay, I am not that big! The regular condoms you have will be just fine!”

Clay laughed. “Condoms stretch, I know. Still, you’re way bigger than I am.”

Justin eyed him. “Seriously, you’re a plenty mouthful, too, Jensen. Don’t sell yourself short.”

The boy grinned again at him. When it tapered off as he looked down towards the table, Justin went on, “I’m, I’m clean, you know. They tested me when I was inside and, well, I stole that needle from the nurse’s office here at school, so… Anyway, I’ll get tested again, if you want.”

Clay shook his head. “No, that’s not necessary. We should still use protection, though, because—well, we really need to time this right, and, there are things I’d need to do, anyway, to get ready…”

Justin smiled. “You’ve looked into this, haven’t you?”

His boyfriend gave him a look. “Since when have you known me _not_ to look into anything?”

~ ~ ~

There was a lot for Justin to know, he soon found out. More than he realized, at least. In truth, he found it a little lopsided. The prep between giver and receiver. (Or between the top—and the bottom. Justin didn’t really like those terms, and he wasn’t sure why.)

Really, it was a bit overwhelming. Justin wasn’t exactly sure how much of what he found online to be—necessary—and if Justin was already a little bit anxious about what he found, what would Clay be feeling? There had to be more Justin could be doing, but before he pull a Clay and make them both overthink everything, Justin decided to turn to the best source he knew. Someone else who’d also have Clay’s best interests at heart.

After setting his lunch tray down at the table, Justin sat and pulled out his phone. No messages. After sliding it back into his pocket, Justin hoped he hadn’t gotten it wrong about it being his free period.

Thankfully, Justin didn’t have long to wait, and he looked up from his chicken tenders just in time to see Tony plop himself before Justin across the table.

“This better be good,” Tony said, interlacing his fingers together as he settled onto the bench. “I was planning on beating traffic and picking up my new speakers this period.”

“Car speakers?” Justin asked.

“No, replacements for my amp.”

Justin nodded. “Right.” He took a deep breath. Fuck. He hadn’t completely thought this through, and was just now realizing how terribly _awkward_ this conversation could turn out. Was probably going to turn out. Whatever. Oh well.

“So,” Justin began, “how are things with you and Caleb?”

Padilla narrowed his eyes. “Your text said you needed to talk to me about Clay—and you’re asking about me and Caleb?”

Justin huffed. “Fine! Look, I—I’ve never been with a guy before Clay, all right?” He glanced down at his tray. “So, we—we’ve… On that front, I guess, Clay and I are evenly matched. My whole thing with him all this time has really been, well, letting him take the lead on what he wants to do.” He poked at his chicken tender. “And—and I’ve been fine with that. Now, he’s—he’s brought it up that, that he wants to do more, and, and so—I wanna make sure I, I do this right.”

When Justin looked up again, he found Tony merely staring at him. After a moment, when it seemed to click for him, Tony covered his face with a hand as he burst out in quiet laughter. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed.

Justin burst out laughing with him. “Fuck off, Tony. Come on, dude, I’m desperate, here!”

It took a few seconds for Padilla to collect himself, his face flushed. “No, it’s just,” he began between fits of silent laughter, “if I knew…” He put his hand back on the table forced a cough, clearing his throat. “If I knew I’d be having this conversation more than once today—I would have just fucking invited you both to a seminar at my or Caleb’s place after school. Or something.”

“Clay talked to you about this already?” Justin exclaimed.

“Yes,” Tony replied, nodding with a slight smirk, “yes, he did.”

Justin let out a long breath, then laughed again. “Sorry, Tony.” He leaned towards him. “I just—I need to make sure Clay doesn’t regret this.”

Tony waved his hand. “Well, you can spare me the details of who’s planning to do what because Clay already went over that implicitly.” He shook his head. “You’ve got the easy part, really. What are you stressing over?”

Shrugging, Justin said, “I mean, obviously, I’ve looked into all this stuff, too, but—is Clay really gonna have to, to do all these—these things—just for us to do this?”

“What things, exactly?”

Justin shook his head. “Like, not eating. And—and rinsing himself out down there… What do they call it again?”

“Douching,” Tony said, lowering his voice. “Also called an enema.”

“Right, that. I mean, I’ve heard of girls doing it even though I just found out it’s bad. Like, really bad. I can’t imagine it being that great for guys, either.”

Tony gave a slight shrug. “Well, it’s a choice, really. And yes, it’s not good to do it excessively, but you shouldn’t worry about Clay right now because he doesn’t even have a douche, obviously. Yet, at least.”

“But there are still other risks, too.”

“Which Clay understands.” Tony regarded Justin for a moment. “Look, I already recommended against it, too, which I take it you will reinforce if you feel the same way. But he knows the risks and it’s ultimately what he’s comfortable with that he’ll decide. You’ll have a greater sway than I will in this case, but it’s his choice.

“Besides,” Tony went on, “if he times it right, there are ways around a need to douche. A natural way.” He smirked.

Justin nodded, smirking back. “Yeah, he mentioned that. Anyway, we’re gonna use protection, too. But—but that’s not really what I’m concerned about. There—there has to be more that I can do to, to help him get ready, isn’t there?”

Tony shrugged. “Talk to him. Don’t stress about it too much. You can always read the energy off of another person when you’re that close, so, if you’re relaxed—it’ll be a lot easier for him to relax, too.”

Padilla chuckled. “Listen, the way Clay talks about you—I’m pretty sure you know what you’re doing, Foley. Just—discover this shit together, and find out what works for you both. There’s not really a _one_ right way of doing this.”

“But there are plenty of wrong ways,” Justin countered.

“Okay, true. But you know what I mean.”

Justin started to smile before he could help himself. “Which do you prefer? If—you do it at all, I mean. Which I guess some couples don’t. Do you switch?”

Tony almost smiled as well before rolling his eyes. “We switch. It just depends on the moment, honestly.” He gave Justin a look. “I hope you would offer Clay that same choice.”

“No, yeah, I did,” Justin insisted. “He said he wants me to give, so I’m doing what he wants.”

Nodding, Tony smiled. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised who’s wearing the pants in your relationship.”

Justin grinned before rolling his eyes at Tony, then mimicked the sound of an imaginary whip with the flick of his wrist.

“I’m proud to make my man happy,” Justin remarked, and they laughed.

~ ~ ~

Tony ended up giving some practical advice for when the time came, and Justin was grateful for it. He and Clay still hadn’t set a time for when they might try, but Justin assumed it would have to be when the house was free and when they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Maybe that was why they were both so horny all the time—they had to work within limited windows of opportunity to make sure they weren’t caught. Once they finally had the chance to truly take their time, and to fully enjoy the moment without feeling rushed, he and Clay would be sated for longer periods.

One could hope. Or, they’d simply become true sex addicts.

Justin laughed to himself as he opened his locker. He probably shouldn’t be stressing about their first time as much as he had been because—it wasn’t going to _be_ their first time. Clay was a very audible lover, and his body and his voice very clearly gave away what he was feeling. It didn’t take a genius to understand his cues.

Like that spot right beside the boy’s jugular, down across from his earlobe, just under his jawline. Justin had found that spot early on and it was quite obviously his weak spot—given how Clay’s muscles would practically melt like jello and his body would release nearly all tension as soon as Justin began tonguing and wooing that delicate spot.

Or those muscles on Clay’s hips and above his thighs that Justin liked to massage as he went down on the boy. They were muscles people rarely used but Justin discovered by accident once, and later confirmed by searching an anatomy chart online. Those muscles were potent and delicate and caused Clay to shout as he came that one time as Justin gently massaged those spots.

And, Clay’s ears. The boy liked to pretend to be grossed out, but all complaints would transform into moans as Justin worked his tongue deeper into the boy’s ear while gently tugging on the opposite earlobe. God—for Justin, there was nothing hotter than a loose, aroused Clay melting into his arms.

“Hey!”

Jolting, Justin turned to see Jess come to a stop at the locker beside him. Fuck, he was daydreaming again. Jess laughed as she hugged her notebook to her chest.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Justin laughed, nodding as he pulled his physics book from his locker. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jess replied, shrugging, “just heading to my free period.” She grinned. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say someone was fantasizing just now.”

Stifling another laugh, Justin admitted, “Yeah—you caught me. How’d you know?”

“Because I may or may not have seen that same dopey gaze on a certain boyfriend of yours earlier in class today, too.”

They both burst out laughing. “Oh my god,” Justin sighed. “Did you say anything to him?”

Jess smacked his arm. “What do you think? Of course I did! You don’t have a monopoly on embarrassing Clay Jensen.”

Justin snorted a laugh. After dropping his English book in his locker, he asked, “What did he say?”

Tapering her expression, she replied, “Only that you two were thinking about crossing a certain threshold—soon.”

Justin nodded. “Yeah,” he began, lowering his voice, “we’re—it’ll be our first legitimate time together beyond just, just fooling around, I guess.”

Shutting his locker, he turned to look at her. “I don’t think we ever talked about your first time, did we?”

“No—because it wasn’t anything to talk about.” She started to walk.

Justin slid his back pack on and began walking with her. “Well, yeah, I remember you asking about mine, but—was it bad?”

“No,” Jess said, “it—wasn’t anything very special, is all. It just happened.” She smiled at Justin. “But if _our_ first time is anything to go by—I’d say Clay is going to be one lucky guy indeed.”

Justin chuckled. “Fuck, Jess, I was so nervous. You aren’t just saying that, are you?”

“Really? You didn’t seem nervous at all to me.”

Justin shrugged. “I guess—it’s just different when, when you really care about them. You know?”

They came to a stop as they neared the juncture in the hallway. “Yeah,” Jess agreed, “I know.” She looked at him and grinned. “I say this not just as your friend, but from experience—you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Jess rubbed his arm goodbye and continued down the hall.

As she walked, she looked back over her shoulder, adding, “Knock him dead, tiger.”

Justin burst out laughing.

~ ~ ~

For a few days, things were pretty much business as usual for Justin and Clay. School, library, and—resisting temptation. They would still make out, cuddle, and grind against each other for a little bit when they were by themselves, but they’d come to an implicit agreement that—they would wait.

It only made sense, given how much better their sessions before and after school were compared to their sexy time right before bed, which tended to be more laid back, anyway. Justin had made a point to make his feelings on a few things clear, though.

“I don’t want you starving yourself.”

They’d just finished making out for a short while before falling into cuddles before bed. They’d usually talk very little or talk about the most random things, so even though Justin had blurted it out of the blue, Clay knew exactly what he’d meant.

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

Justin nuzzled against the boy’s neck and gave Clay a squeeze. “I don’t want you to go into it feeling stressed. Even if we have it planned, you can back out at the very last second and I’ll understand. During, even. Whenever.”

Clay squeezed him back, and kissed the top of his head. “That’s sweet.” He then began to shift, and they both adjusted themselves so that Clay could face Justin.

For several moments, the boy merely gazed at him, and Justin looked back at him in return.

“I won’t be changing my mind, though,” Clay whispered. He leaned in to give Justin another kiss—then drew their hips together to surprise Justin with that practically infamous hard-on of his that needed to be trademarked at this point. They’d be loaded.

“I think you keep underestimating,” the boy went on, “how much I want you.”

Justin very much wanted Clay, too. Always. But—they waited. And still without a clear sense of when they might get the chance to make their fantasies a reality. It was almost torture, in a way, but sweet, too, like how the house would smell of delicious in the hours before dinner when Matt was pulling out all the stops.

Finally, the stars did indeed seem to align at such a dinner—when Matt mentioned he would be proctoring a late-night makeup exam the next day. Which in turn prompted Lainie to mention she’d need a few late nights in a row, too, due to the unpredictability of an upcoming case.

“So,” Mrs. Jensen continued, looking to both Clay and Justin, “we’ll leave you takeout money tomorrow in case you don’t feel like leftovers.”

“Which,” Matt added, spreading his arms out to indicate the meatloaf, bread and salad before them, “I don’t know why you would! You reheat it right, and meatloaf is even better the second day.”

Justin’s and Clay’s eyes had immediately darted towards each other. It was impossible not to smile at each other and Lainie had noticed them, too, but said nothing. Justin was safe, anyway, as there were a few layers happening aside from the obvious (Lainie and Matt had been impressing on Justin that he could eat whatever he wanted within reason).

They’d found their window. And it was shaping up to be a good, long window—free from distraction or interruption.

They were finally going to fuck.

Justin was _finally_ going to get the chance to show Clay how much he really loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Have Justin and Clay been having "sex" all this time?


	2. (Not) Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin takes Clay's virginity.

The morning was off to a promising start. Justin awoke from Clay’s sharp intake of breath beside him right before the boy nestled closer to Justin and lay his arm across his chest. Justin began to caress the soft skin along Clay’s forearm with his fingertips as the boy nuzzled against his neck and hummed a gentle, wordless greeting.

“Morning,” Justin uttered.

They might have had countless mornings together by now, but for Justin, waking up beside Clay consistently brought about a serenity that made him count his lucky stars that he could just simply _be_ during those moments.

And—the boy’s boners were just icing on the cake.

Justin said, as he continued to caress his boyfriend’s arm, “You gonna be able to keep that bad boy contained today?” He nudged the boy’s erection with his thigh.

Clay leaned up slightly to meet his eyes, shooting a glance at Justin’s crotch before replying with a smirk, “Are you?”

They might have had the covers over them, but Justin was tenting pretty obviously—his own hard-on shamelessly giving the sheets a visible lift.

Grinning, Justin replied, “I think I’ve gotten a handle on managing my erections throughout the day.”

Clay puckered his lips as he uttered a humph of approval. “Are most of them because of me?”

Justin suppressed a laugh as he abruptly crawled above the boy and relished the look of surprise and excitement on his boyfriend’s face.

“All of them,” Justin confirmed as he gazed down at Clay, then leaned in to punish his mouth for such a silly question.

They had a slow start to the morning after snoozing their alarms twice, then finally managed to pry themselves off each other before the third snooze when Lainie called them down for breakfast.

“You two seem to be in a really good mood this morning,” she remarked, coffee mug in hand, as they sat at the table. Whoops. Justin literally could not stop smiling, and neither could Clay, it seemed.

“Amazing what an extra twenty minutes of sleep can do,” Matt added without looking up from his tablet.

“Yeah,” Clay agreed with a nod, keeping his eyes off Justin. “It’s gonna be a good day. I can feel it.”

Justin stuffed his mouth with pancake to keep from laughing.

~ ~ ~

So much of the day had simply—dragged. On. And on. By the end of it, most of it had been a blur. Although Justin was pretty certain he’d played it cool through his classes, he’d had little attention to spare on anything else. Not when sex with Clay Jensen was on the mind.

They’d talked about the positions they might try. Clay had suggested doggie style, mostly because it might make things easier for Justin, but Justin had turned it down. Not for their first time, at least.

“I need to see your face,” he’d insisted, massaging Clay’s feet in his lap. “I need to make sure I’m not hurting you.”

The boy had given him a gentle smile. “I trust you, Justin. You don’t need to worry about hurting me. Even if it does, a little, it’ll be worth it.”

Justin had scoffed. “I won’t be doing it right if it does.”

They’d set on Clay being on his back. They’d talked about doing it on the bed, naturally, and using a condom. They’d talked about easing into it with Justin fingering him, although Justin had an ace up his sleeve he wanted to save for when the moment came. They talked about the before, during, and after, and Justin had figured they’d covered all their bases.

It wasn’t until the last bell of the day when he realized they’d forgotten the most important practical detail of their upcoming lovemaking.

“Fuck,” Justin uttered, the bell swallowing the word just as the realization had nearly swallowed his hopes.

They’d forgotten the lube.

Clay didn’t have any—nothing legit, anyway—and there was no way in hell they were going to skimp on that detail. Tony had even mentioned it, too, during their talk, and _still_ it had slipped Justin’s mind completely. _Idiot._

Justin pulled out his phone as he walked out of the classroom. As he made his way towards his locker, he searched frantically for decent brands of lube, online recommendations, and places they could go nearby to get it. He continued reading and searching with one hand as he packed his stuff from his locker and as he went to meet Clay at his.

“What’s up?” the boy asked as he saw Justin approach.

Justin glanced up at Clay briefly. “I’ll tell you in the car.”

“Uh, okay…”

As they walked, Justin was relieved to find something that would work for them and feasible to get without having to go all the way out to the Walplex. He settled into the Prius with Clay at the driver’s seat per usual and put his phone to sleep as they fastened their seatbelts.

“All right, we need to make a quick stop before we head home,” Justin said.

“A quick stop? Where?”

Justin waved his hand and shook his head. “It’s not far. I know where it is. You don’t need to come in with me—I’ll be in and out in less than five minutes.”

He was trying to spare his boyfriend the gory details, but Clay was clearly not having it. As he gave Justin a look, he said, “Dude—you know how sketchy that sounds, right?”

Sighing, Justin exclaimed, “Fine, Clay! We need lube, all right?”

Clay’s face dropped briefly before he burst out laughing. Justin tried not laughing with him as he went on, “Clay, this isn’t funny! We can’t do this without it!”

The boy only continued to laugh against his seat as his entire face reddened. “Oh my god,” he breathed.

“Look,” Justin insisted, “it’s my fault. I should have remembered this earlier. I will go in and get it—you don’t have to worry about that.”

As much as Justin would have relished seeing Clay Jensen trying to buy lube at a sex shop, he wasn’t going to put him through that. Not for their first time, anyway.

It took a moment for Clay to collect himself, but when he finally did, he said, “Justin, we’re covered, okay? We don’t need to go anywhere.”

Justin gaped at his boyfriend. “You have _lube?”_ he shouted. “Since _when?”_

“Well, don’t act so surprised!” Clay countered, indignant, albeit with a slight grin. “Of course I knew we needed lube!”

“Where did you get lube from?” Justin repeated.

Clay let his head wobble as he tried to put off answering and looked towards the steering wheel. “Tony,” he uttered.

At that, Justin burst out laughing as he knocked against the headrest.

_“Because,”_ Clay went on, raising his voice above Justin’s laughter, “he clearly thought so little of me just as you did right now thinking I couldn’t procure lube on my own.”

Justin tried to stifle his laughter, but failed. “What,” he managed, “you—you were really going to stroll on into Vic’s Vixens—and buy lube off the shelf?”

As they eyed each other, Justin chuckled, continuing, “It’s the closest place.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “All right, fine. Maybe Tony was right,” Clay uttered, before holding up a hand. “But in any case,” he insisted, “we have lube!”

Justin giggled. “Tony’s pretty much our gay guardian angel now, isn’t he?”

Clay started the car and began backing out of the parking spot. As he looked behind them, he muttered, “He’s practically our gay life coach at this point.”

~ ~ ~

Justin started getting hard on the drive home. He and Clay didn’t say much in the car after they started driving—as the anticipation of what was to come saturated the air between them.

They eyed each other occasionally along the way, Clay smirking wordlessly at Justin as he caught the latter eyeballing his crotch more than once. Justin couldn’t help himself—some road head, surely, should be just the right thing at that moment to kick things off. But—he settled for a not-so-innocent caress of the thigh, instead, although Clay _obviously_ didn’t need any extra help getting into the mood, either.

Once in their driveway, Clay set the car in park. He looked at Justin, that coy smile continuing to shape his expression, and Justin looked at the boy in return—taking in his pearly blue eyes and mischievous, supple lips. Clay licked his lips, and when Justin saw the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t help mirroring the gesture himself.

They were daring each other, Justin realized, to see who would get out of the car first. Because this was it. This was finally fucking _it._ Once they got started—nothing was gonna stop them now.

They sprang for their doors at the same time but despite Clay having a lead being on the driver’s side, Justin managed to leap ahead of the boy and got to the door first, unlocking it in a flash and looking behind him just the once to see his own wild grin mirrored on his boyfriend’s face.

Justin ran inside as the door shut behind them and he didn’t need to look to know Clay was following him—the boy was literally on his heels as they dashed up the stairs. Justin shot into their room as Clay again shut the door, and after dropping their backpacks on the floor they wasted no time yielding to the magnetism drawing them together. With momentum on his side, though, Justin shoved Clay back against the door and began wrestling the boy’s lips with his own, drawing a guttural groan from them both as their bodies made contact.

They held onto each other tightly, drawing themselves more deeply into the other’s mouth. Justin did all he could to catch his boyfriend’s tongue, but Clay was clearly not going down without a fight. Justin could practically feel their kisses with all his senses, his vision reddening with desire as he inhaled Clay’s hot, sweet breaths and heard the boy’s erotic grunts of pleasure. As Justin continued tasting his boyfriend’s soft, tangy lips and fiery, wet tongue, he felt tingles swell across his entire body as an overwhelming _need_ flooded his mind.

He _needed_ Clay fucking Jensen. Right. Fucking. _Now_.

Justin began prompting Clay from the door, but was surprised when he felt resistance. Drawing back slightly, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Clay brought his hands down across Justin’s chest as he gazed towards the floor and whined. Justin embraced him as he realized his boyfriend’s face was red from more than just desire—he was embarrassed.

“I need to get ready,” Clay said meekly.

Justin only wanted to hold his boyfriend even tighter, but resisted. “You don’t need to feel ashamed about that.” He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “It’s my fault, sorry. I got—carried away—too quickly.”

“No,” Clay insisted, shaking his head as he chuckled. “It wasn’t just you.”

As the boy drew back, Justin held onto Clay’s hands. “Well, is there anything I can do to—help you get ready?”

Laughing, Clay shook his head once more as he blushed again. “No,” he said, drawing out the word with a cutesy drawl, “you can’t really help me get ready.”

“But I wanna help!”

Clay laughed again, squeezing Justin’s hands. “Just, just wait for me, okay?”

Grinning, Justin kissed him. “Take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you,” his boyfriend whispered.

The boy slipped out of his shoes before retrieving a towel from the closet and they giggled at each other briefly before Clay stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Justin knew exactly what his boyfriend was about to do but that did nothing to dampen his desire or his _need_ for the boy. That stuff didn’t bother him at all but clearly, Justin had his work cut out for him in convincing Clay there was nothing to be ashamed about.

Justin decided to take a moment to figure out where the boy might have hidden their supplies and made for the most obvious place—the desk. As luck would have it, the condoms and the lube were just beneath a binder in the top drawer and so Justin brought them over to the nightstand. He eyed the clear plastic bottle of lube and smiled as he saw that yes, indeed, it was the very brand of water-based lubricant Tony had recommended.

Taking a seat on the bed, Justin slid off his shoes and socks. As he lay back, he almost wished he had a practical way of saving his precum because, damn, he’d been leaking all day, and if he’d been able to contain it all, it might have been enough for what they needed. Justin laughed to himself at the absurdity of it, but Clay was a generous leaker, too, when he was aroused. Maybe between the both of them…

Justin lay back across the bed atop the covers, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. It gave his erection slight relief, but he wondered if he should keep his clothes on and wait for Clay to return. Undressing the boy was one of his favorite parts, so he wondered if Clay relished it in the same way. Was he gonna return to the room fully dressed again, in only the towel, or—wearing nothing at all?

After a short while, he heard the shower start to run. He pictured the water streaming down Clay’s bare expanse of skin across his back, and down to his ass, and _umph_ Justin really wished he was there in the shower right now with Clay. He wanted to slide his fingers down between the boy’s cheeks, to caress that soft, private, and virgin entrance in which Clay was bestowing Justin access to—an immense privilege, indeed.

Whenever Justin went down on Clay, he always made sure to give the boy’s jewels their due. It was the closest he ever got to that entrance, and he wondered if this was the payoff for all his teases across the boy’s perineum.

He wondered—did Clay ever experiment with himself? Did he ever touch himself back there other than when necessary? Katie had asked Justin that very question when she went down on him that one time, and he appreciated that she had asked before sticking her finger inside of him. He suddenly wondered what school she ended up going to because until recently with Clay, Justin had never come that hard or that fast with anyone before.

Justin listened to the shower run, and closed his eyes. He pictured Clay soaping himself off, running the lather across his body—his chest, his stomach, his crotch—and then between his ass, pressing gently but firmly in and around his hole and probably surprising himself at the pleasure he was feeling as he worked on that entire area. Clay had probably never paid attention to his body in this way before, and judging by how long the water was running, the boy was obviously being thorough. The bastard was keeping all the fun to himself.

That was okay, Justin decided. There was probably a bit of shame the boy was working to overcome and Justin wouldn’t be able to force acceptance on the boy—no matter how much they were attracted to each other. Justin, himself, had never dared to recreate that moment that Katie had enlightened him to. He’d always been too afraid to ask.

When the water stopped, Justin opened his eyes, and he inhaled a deep breath. As he exhaled slowly, his heart began to race. This was it.

His heart continued to race until the door opened once more and Clay returned with a towel wrapped around his waist. As their eyes met again, they grinned at each other and Justin felt his heart rate steady. There would be absolutely no shame between them. From either of them.

“Hey beautiful,” Justin greeted.

“Hey,” Clay replied, then giggled. The towel was merely a formality at this point, because as the boy approached the bed, there was no hiding what he was truly feeling.

Clay crawled onto the bed and straddled Justin’s thighs. As he gazed down at Justin, the boy gently poked his fingers beneath the hem of Justin’s shirt, exposing his stomach. Gradually, Clay began to lift the shirt, so Justin raised his arms to allow his boyfriend to undress him. Once the garment was on the floor, Justin began to rub the boy’s thighs.

“Have I told you,” Clay began, “how unbelievably gorgeous you are?”

Justin couldn’t help grinning. “I think you have.”

“Well,” the boy went on, running his hands down across Justin’s torso, “it bears repeating.”

Clay leaned down to kiss him, and he was slow—gentle—this time with his lips. Justin moved to caress his face but let go as the boy started to work his way down towards his neck, then his chest. He tongued Justin’s nipple, drawing an airy sigh of pleasure as he firmly massaged it—then a surprised grunt as Clay nipped it gently. The boy liked to surprise him like that.

“Fuck,” Justin breathed.

After repeating the treatment on his other nipple, _fuck,_ Clay trekked further down across Justin’s stomach with his tongue and lips, worshipping every inch of skin as he travelled. As he let Clay take the lead, Justin spread his arms back across the bed and gazed up at the ceiling—eager to let the boy have his way with him. He felt Clay tug at his jeans, so he lifted himself to aid the boy.

While Clay slid off his jeans, Justin looked down as he felt the boy leave his boxer briefs in place. Once the jeans were on the floor, too, Justin asked, “You like undressing me?”

Grinning, the boy answered, _“Unwrapping_ you, more like it.” They chuckled together, gently. “I’m so glad you left me to do the honor.”

Clay began to run his hands down Justin’s thighs. “Because,” he went on, “it bears repeating—you’re so beautiful, Justin.” His hands reached Justin’s calves. “In every way possible.”

Justin gazed up at him. “It means a lot to me,” he uttered. “Everything, really. The way you look at me.”

“You, too,” Clay echoed.

The boy briskly ran his hands back up Justin’s legs and reached for the band of Justin’s underwear, which—like Clay’s towel—was doing a perfunctory job at containing his excitement. As Clay stretched the band and slid the garment downward, Justin again raised himself as his boyfriend completely—finally—undressed him. Clay let the underwear drop to the floor with a ceremonious flick of the wrist.

As Clay eyed his naked form, Justin felt a wee bit of self-consciousness gnaw at his nerves. “You—like what you see?” he asked.

“Always,” the boy replied.

Justin felt his erection throb involuntarily as Clay gazed upon it hungrily, and he reached to caress the slickness running down his shaft before gripping it firmly, then squeezing it. Justin grunted.

“You—literally have the perfect dick.” Clay smirked at him. “Is this—all for me?”

“All for you,” Justin confirmed with a nod.

Justin grunted again as Clay casually began stroking him. “Good,” the boy remarked, leaning into Justin’s crotch. “I can’t wait to take it.”

A moan escaped Justin as Clay licked his shaft, and another when the boy wrapped his lips completely around it. Clay went down on him slowly, letting his dick glide across his tongue while he massaged Justin’s jewels. Justin lay back and briefly let himself sink into the rapture of his boyfriend’s mouth, but at this point, foreplay was frankly overkill.

Gradually, gently, he grasped his boyfriend’s head before prompting him up towards him.

“Clay,” he said with a lazy grin between kisses, “you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that.”

“Sorry,” the boy uttered, grinning back at him. “I _really_ like sucking your dick.”

“I know you do,” Justin said, flipping Clay onto his back, “but _I_ am the one,” Justin went on, relishing the look of excitement on the boy’s face, “who should be treating _you_ right now.”

Justin sat up and quickly undid the boy’s towel, freeing his erection. Justin could spot a similar buildup of excitement at the head of Clay’s cock, so he slid downwards to taste it. The boy let out a long moan of pleasure as Justin began sucking his cock.

“Ohhh—fuck, I’m gonna come in like two seconds if you go down on me right now!” Clay cried out.

Giggling, Justin slowly released his boyfriend’s erection and turned his focus towards his ball sack and jewels. “That’s okay, Clay,” Justin said, kissing a testicle, “I’m pretty sure we’re beyond foreplay right now. But,” he went on, gently running his fingernails along the inside of Clay’s thighs, “we still need to make sure you’re nice and relaxed.”

“I’m ready for you,” Clay breathed, gazing down at him. “I’m ready.”

Justin gazed back up at him. “This is gonna be your first time—ever—back there, doing this, right?”

Clay nodded. “Yes.”

“Never even thought to try?”

The boy bit his lip. “Maybe… But—I never went through with it.”

Smiling, Justin went on, “Let’s get you ready, for sure, okay?”

“Okay.”

Justin patted Clay’s thighs. “Take a deep breath. Lift your legs up, slowly.”

The boy complied, and Justin helped him bring his knees back. When Clay began to lift his feet into the air, chills exploded inside of Justin as the boy gradually revealed that most intimate and most protected part of his body to him. Hot _damn,_ the sight of Clay on his back—folded in half, knees up, pink hole exposed—made Justin want to sing. It was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

Justin could only swallow, though, as he met the boy’s eyes again. “How’s that feel?”

“Good.”

“Try to keep you knees back for me, okay? I’m gonna loosen you up. Just relax.”

“Don’t, don’t you need the lube for this part?”

Justin smiled. “Not yet, I don’t.”

As Clay held back his legs, Justin helped prop up the boy’s thighs while leaning into his crotch. He started by licking down Clay’s shaft into his scrotum, then behind his balls into the boy’s perineum. Justin savored the boy’s raw, piney scent as he lapped the smooth, tight area with his tongue.

“Oh my god, Justin,” Clay uttered, but Justin moved quickly towards the boy’s hole before he could say anything else.

“Ohh—fuck!” the boy cried out. “Oh my god!”

As anticipated, Clay clenched tightly as soon as Justin began to lick his entrance. But, as Tony had suggested, Justin persisted, maintaining firm but gentle pressure as Clay slowly—gradually—began to relax.

“Holy shit,” Clay was saying, “holy fucking shit…”

Justin knew the sensation would be overwhelming, but figured it would be more mental than anything else. He wanted to surprise Clay with this, and as the boy quickly yielded to his tongue, Justin knew that the pleasure far outweighed any initial shock or surprise.

“Oh my fucking god…oh my god…”

Clay’s words soon disintegrated into moans as Justin tongued his way inside of the boy’s entrance. Justin hummed and rattled his face between Clay’s cheeks as he ate the boy’s ass, Clay moaning loudly and wordlessly the entire time.

Once satisfied Clay was sufficiently loose, Justin sat up, holding onto the boy’s legs. Clay gaped up at him as he caught his breath.

“How was that?” Justin asked.

Clay began shaking his head as he grinned. “Holy shit, Justin,” he breathed, “you—you’re…”

“I know we didn’t talk about that,” Justin interjected, “but I wanted to try it.”

The boy laughed. “I think I’m glad you sprung that on me—because I would have never agreed to that ahead of time. Holy shit.”

Justin grinned. “You’ll let me do it again, right?”

Clay nodded. “That, that felt too fucking good—to _not_ do again.”

Justin reached over for the lube and poured a dab into his palm, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. “I’m gonna start with one, okay?”

When Clay nodded and said, “Okay,” Justin swirled the tip of his middle finger around the boy’s hole. “Keep breathing, okay?” Justin went on, then slowly pushed inward until he was in past the second knuckle. To Justin’s pleasant surprise, Clay yielded completely and gave him no resistance. “How’s that feel?”

“Good.” The boy smiled. “Ready for more.”

Justin slowly slid out his finger before grabbing a little more lube and repeating the action with two digits, adding his index finger. Clay still gave almost no resistance, although he did feel a bit tighter than just with one finger.

“How is that?” Justin asked.

His boyfriend nodded. “Good.”

Clay felt so soft and warm against his fingers. He couldn’t even imagine at the moment how the boy would feel against his cock. Blowing out a breath, Justin remarked, “Okay. Now—for the real thing.”

“I’m ready.”

They grinned at each other before Justin reached for the condoms. As Clay set his legs down on the bed for a bit, Justin reached down to dry some of the precome on his dick before tearing open the condom’s packaging. After Justin unwrapped the rubber across his cock, Clay drew his legs back up without prompting before Justin generously applied more lube around the boy’s entrance and around his own cock.

As Justin grabbed onto the boy’s ankles, he blew out another short breath as he brought his cock to Clay’s hole, but as Justin tried to tease him, a crushing realization started to set his skin on fire.

He was getting soft.

Fuck _fuck_ fuck. Justin took another deep breath only to blow it out in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Clay asked.

Justin felt his face burning. “Fuck,” he sighed, clenching his eyes shut, “I’m nervous.”

“Hey, hey,” the boy cooed, drawing up towards Justin immediately. As he brought their foreheads together, Clay caressed the back of Justin’s neck with one hand, and with the other—started stroking Justin’s cock.

“Justin,” Clay continued, “don’t be nervous. I trust you—completely.” As Justin forced a laugh, he felt his cock quickly hardening again with Clay’s steady strokes. “I want you,” the boy went on, whispering. “I want you inside me, Justin. I want that perfect dick of yours—filling me up with every inch. I wanna take you, Justin. I wanna take you completely. I’m yours. So take me. Please.”

Grinning, Justin replied, “Lie back.” When the boy obeyed, Justin helped him adjust into position again and went on, “Keep breathing, okay? Stay relaxed.”

Justin brought the head of his cock back to Clay’s entrance and gently, firmly, began to apply pressure. As Clay inhaled sharply, Justin repeated, “Stay relaxed, okay? Just keep breathing.”

He started meeting resistance before the head was completely in. Justin could see Clay beginning to tense up again and reached to caress the insides of the boy’s thighs.

“Don’t stop,” Clay insisted. “Keep going—I’ll, I’ll adjust.”

Justin resumed his slow pressure. “Try and stay relaxed, okay? Keep breathing.” Justin felt himself get inside past the head, but Clay made a noise he didn’t like—a pained noise.

“Don’t stop!” the boy repeated as his face twisted in agony and as his eyes clenched shut.

Clay’s words were not lining up with his body at all, so Justin pulled out slightly. “Clay, look at me,” Justin uttered, and the boy met his eyes, “you’re still _so_ tight. It’s bullshit, what they say about it hurting at first. If you let me in—just let me in—it won’t hurt, I promise. Just—just bear down on me, and let me in. It’s might feel like the opposite of what you want, letting go like that—but trust me, you just have to let go. Let go, Clay, and let me in.”

“Okay,” Clay breathed, his brow furrowed, “okay. Keep going. Again.”

After the boy took another deep breath, Justin started to press inwards again. As he felt resistance once more, and as Clay continued to grunt in discomfort, Justin repeated, “Let go, Clay. Bear down on me. Just let go.”

Justin felt a sudden drop in resistance as he almost slid into Clay completely and— _holy fuck, yes—_ finally felt his cock slide past the boy’s sphincter. His boyfriend cried out at first, but it wasn’t a pained cry, and his voice quickly mellowed into satisfaction as Justin leaned over him to kiss him.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Justin assured between kisses. “How’s that feel? How’s it feel?”

“Oh god,” Clay sighed, his expression relaxing, “it’s, it’s intense, it feels—it feels _full.”_

“Is it too much?”

“No,” the boy insisted.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not—not badly, no.”

Justin clutched Clay’s face and bored deeply into his mouth with his tongue. Pulling back to speak, he said, “You’re doing so good, Clay. You’re taking me so, so _good,_ oh my God. You feel so fucking _good.”_

“Fuck yes,” Clay breathed, wrapping his arms around Justin, “take me. Take me. Show me what that cock can do.”

_Fuck,_ did Clay feel good. Infinitely warmer and loving and intense— _god._ Slowly, Justin drew out, then gradually bored back in as Clay again groaned deeply with the action. As he held the boy’s legs, Justin repeated the motion several more times without speeding up until he was sure that the boy’s continued moans were for sure rooted in pleasure. Clay couldn’t seem to stop making noises while Justin was inside of him, and damn, did that get his heart racing.

Gradually, Justin began to speed up his hips, and Clay’s moaning rose in pitch as a result. Justin wasn’t quite thrusting as yet, for he wanted to make sure the boy was truly loose before really exerting himself.

“Keep breathing, Clay, okay?” Justin reminded. “I may be inside you but you still need to stay relaxed, okay? Let me know when you really want me to start giving it.”

“Fuck,” his boyfriend managed, “I want it, Justin. Give it to me. I can take it. I can take it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Fuck me, Justin—like you mean it.”

“All right,” Justin said, shifting upwards to change their angles. “I’m gonna still be gentle, at first, but let me know if gets to be too much, okay?”

“I will.”

Justin shifted Clay downwards across the bed and quickly folded a pillow beneath the boy to support his back while wrapping his arms around Clay’s thighs. As his boyfriend gave him a dopey smile, Justin started stroking the boy’s cock, which had managed to stay semi-hard this whole time.

“You feeling good, Clay?”

“Fuck yeah,” the boy breathed.

Clay began to moan again as Justin slowly started moving his hips once more. After establishing a steady rhythm, Justin waited until he saw and felt the boy visibly loosen below him before giving him a deliberate thrust and letting the boy’s ass meet his crotch.

“Fuck!” Clay cried out.

Justin immediately slowed. “Was that too much?”

His boyfriend looked at him. “No, that—it wasn’t.” He managed a slight grin. “I think, I think you found my prostate.”

Justin smiled. “Exactly what I was going for.”

Clay sighed. “Your dick is so big, you would’ve found it no matter what.”

Justin thrust again in response, evoking another _fuck_ from the boy.

“Oh god,” Clay went on breathlessly, “just like that. Fuck, just like that…”

It took Justin a few more tries to consistently make his target, but as Clay quickly started to melt before him, Justin focused on finding a steady but still quick-enough rhythm that he could maintain for as long as possible. As Justin continued to thrust, Clay soon lost his words entirely and could only seem to moan with every spank as the bed shook below them. The boy’s voice had risen in pitch, filling the room—and to Justin’s ears, it was as if they’d ascended to angelic heights.

It was too much, really. After both an eternity and a blink of an eye, Justin sighed, “Fuck, I’m gonna come soon.” He took hold of the boy’s dick. It was slick with precome and barely needed more than a few strokes to get fully hard again.

“Yeah?” Clay managed.

“Yeah,” Justin confirmed. “You want me to come, Clay?”

“Fuck yes,” the boy breathed, his voice wobbling as Justin began stroking him, “come inside me, Justin. Come inside me. Fuck me ‘till you come!”

Justin stroked him rapidly, and it was only a few moments before he felt Clay clamp down on him and shouted, “Oh— _fuck!”_ before a hot jet of come burst past Justin’s grip and onto Clay’s chest before Justin himself echoed an _oh—fuck!_ as one last thrust pushed him over the edge and he felt himself buckling over Clay—the orgasm exploding from his crotch throughout his core as his dick surged with come inside his boyfriend.

They both groaned in unison for a moment, the ecstasy of their orgasms robbing them of their words. Though Justin had lost some coordination in his hand right as they came, he still managed to lazily milk the last bit of come from Clay’s softening erection as he gazed back down at the boy. When he met Justin’s eyes, another dopey grin nudged at Clay’s cheeks.

“Holy shit,” Clay sighed.

“Holy shit,” Justin echoed.

Clay had managed to shoot all the way up towards his shoulder, and Justin reached down to sample a bit of it—rubbing his thumb in Clay’s come across the boy’s shoulder blade before bringing it up to his own mouth.

Clay laughed. “If I didn’t know any better,” he remarked, “I would have thought you were trying to make me come on my face.”

“I wasn’t!” Justin insisted with a laugh. “I swear!”

“Mmm hmm.”

Justin was almost completely soft, so he gently pulled out of Clay, who yelped as his dick slipped out of him. Justin quickly slid off the wet, full condom and dropped it in the pail beside the bed. As he unfolded the pillow and lay beside Clay, the boy quickly turned to nestle into his arms. Justin was happy to hold him.

The boy began rubbing Justin’s chest—seemingly to feel the moisture he found there.

“Wow,” Clay began, “you sweat _a lot_ during that.”

Justin grinned. “Sorry. Yeah, you—you really got me going.”

“Don’t apologize,” Clay insisted, shifting upwards to look at him. He caressed the side of Justin’s wet and sweaty face. “That’s hot. Seriously.” Justin laughed.

As Clay nestled back into his arms again, Justin asked, “How are you feeling? Was—was that, that okay?”

“Justin,” the boy said into his chest, “that—was more than okay. It was fucking amazing. Truly.”

Caressing the back of Clay’s neck, Justin insisted, “You don’t need to boost my ego, Clay. I want you to be honest. I know I didn’t last very long.”

“Hush. I am being honest, believe me. I feel—really fucking good.” He gazed up at Justin. “I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.”

Justin squeezed him. “I love you.”

Clay squeezed him back. “I love you, too.”

“You’ll tell me if your ass is sore, right?”

His boyfriend burst out with a laugh. “If it is, it’ll be worth it.”

Justin whined, and the boy chuckled into his chest. “Totally worth it,” Clay breathed.


	3. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Clay do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You think two horny teenage boys would only do it once? ;)
> 
> Anyway, oh boy. The original plan was for this to follow quickly off the last chapter, but where the saying seems to be $*&T happens, it should really be LIFE happens. Here's hoping we can find some bit of consistency in these uncertain times.

Justin held onto Clay as they rested, and, for a while, simply listened to the sound of his breathing. Soon enough, after partially dozing off, Justin came to again as Clay stirred beside him, so he gave the boy another gentle squeeze and kissed his hair.

“Shall we get cleaned up?” Justin offered. He felt ripe, and he was definitely sticky—they both were.

Clay only nestled closer into him in response. “Mmm, in a minute,” his boyfriend countered, which made Justin grin.

After another moment, Justin asked, “Have you thought more about how we might tell your parents?” When Clay didn’t respond, he went on, “You, you know—about us?”

The boy _mmhm_ ’ed into his shoulder and Justin felt him shake his head. “Not really.”

Justin couldn’t help letting his foot shake briefly. “Don’t you think—we should? Soon?”

“You mean,” Clay uttered, “before your hearing?”

“I—I dunno,” Justin admitted. “It, it kinda sorta—feels like lying.”

Clay let out a deep breath. “It is. You’re right.” He drew back from Justin to lie on his back. When Justin looked at him, Clay looked back and said, “By omission, mainly, though. Not—not outright.”

“Don’t they deserve to know?”

“Yeah, they do, but…” Clay grinned. “I don’t think they’re gonna let us continue sleeping together like this.”

Justin chuckled. “Really? Even if we, like, tell them it’s mainly for, for the cuddles? Cuddling?”

Clay laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think they’ll buy that.”

Justin sobered his expression. “What if we tell some of the truth, then, maybe? About your nightmares?”

Sighing, Clay looked towards the ceiling. “Ugh, we tell them that, and they’re gonna make me start seeing Dr. Ellman again.”

“Who?”

The boy sighed again. “My therapist. It’s—been a while since I last saw him.”

“How long?”

Clay took a moment. “Two years, maybe?”

Justin took his hand. “Would that be so bad? If you started seeing him again?”

Clay looked back towards him and began to smirk. He then leaned in for a kiss, gentle and sweet, before drawing back.

“I’m good, Justin. Really. I’ve got all I need right now.” He started walking his fingers up Justin’s chest. “And in case that isn’t clear—that’s you, silly.”

Justin laughed, meeting Clay’s hand and interlacing their fingers together. After a beat, Justin said, “Are you sure that’s enough?”

The boy gave him a look in response. _Duh._ “Yes,” Clay insisted, “you are,” then leaned in for another kiss. After pulling back again, he said, “Let’s get cleaned up now, shall we?”

Justin growled as they stepped out of bed, making Clay laugh as he took Justin’s hand before leading him down the hall towards the bathroom. Justin couldn’t help grinning as the boy seemed eager to hurry them along, and once they’d shut themselves inside the bathroom, he noticed that Clay had fresh towels waiting for them already.

What was the boy planning?

Justin couldn’t help the jolt of excitement that shot down to his crotch. Seeing Clay’s completely naked backside didn’t help things, either, as the boy began running the shower to warm it up. Justin almost forgot—the boy preferred to get the water temperature _just_ right before stepping in. Justin, himself, liked the burst of cold to jolt him awake in the mornings before easing into the warmth. Was he weird like that?

As Clay continued to tweak the water temperature, Justin knelt down and held onto the boy’s waist before nosing into one of his cheeks and giving it a nibble. The act made his boyfriend jump, which delighted Justin.

“Hey now,” Clay admonished, but Justin could tell by his tone that he was all grins—just like Justin, himself.

Justin growled again. “Your ass is delicious,” he sighed, nibbling once more, this time on the other cheek.

The boy said nothing for a second. After clearing his throat, he uttered, “The water should be warm enough, now.”

Justin gave Clay’s ass a final squeeze before standing up. Clay glanced behind himself towards Justin, and when their eyes met, the boy smiled, then got into the shower underneath the path of the stream. He let the water wet him briefly before stepping back to open the space for Justin. After Clay gave him an encouraging look, Justin stepped in, too, then slid the shower curtain shut behind him.

Feeling himself swell as the water began streaming down his body, Justin inhaled deeply as he looked at Clay, who gazed back intently—his steely eyes just barely wavering as they shimmered like the sea. Slowly, the boy reached up and threaded his fingers through Justin’s hair, all while Justin reached down to grasp Clay’s sides.

While the water streamed over them, echoing throughout the room, Clay breathed, “You’re so beautiful.”

Grinning in response, Justin responded, “You think so?”

“I know so,” Clay insisted, somber, “inside and out.”

The boy brought them together and when their bodies and lips touched, _fuck_ Justin was already sporting a semi and could feel all the excitement rush down to his crotch again. The water running down them both intensified their kiss—like they were on the verge of drowning in each other—and it made tingles erupt all over and throughout Justin’s body. He let Clay take the lead as the boy slowly, firmly, kneaded their lips and deliberately, boldly, danced their tongues between their mouths. As he also massaged his scalp and rinsed the water through Justin’s hair—the steady, relaxed pressure sent bursts of pleasure directly through his brain and awed Justin of his boyfriend’s ability to multitask.

He felt Clay’s erection poke his own and Justin let out a groan as his cock jumped in response. He reached behind the boy to squeeze his ass again—Justin simply couldn’t get enough.

Justin could feel Clay’s lips stretch into a grin before the boy drew back slightly. “Still hungry?” he asked, the smirk shaping his cheeks.

“You bet your ass,” Justin confirmed shamelessly.

Clay giggled as he reached behind Justin for the body wash. “You know, we should probably get this first batch of come off me—should another round of, uh, product were to erupt.”

Suppressing a smirk, Justin grabbed the body wash and squeezed a gob of it into both his and the boy’s palms before dropping the bottle back on the shower caddy. Justin wished he could be _oh-so_ patient with his hands as he lathered the gel across Clay’s chest, but when the boy started to wash behind himself, Justin’s attempts to pace his touches were only clouded by desire as his _need_ surged towards a boiling point the more he ran his fingertips across his boyfriend’s slick, glistening skin.

“You should let me do that,” Justin said, and met Clay’s brief look of confusion by spinning him around quickly and spreading the lather down his back—straight between his glutes. As soon as Justin slid his soapy fingers down between those cheeks and felt the boy’s delicate entrance react against his fingertips, Clay let out a low moan all while Justin brought him even closer and began soaping (stroking) the boy’s erection with his other hand.

Justin managed this time to find an easy pace with his hands, and Clay seemed glad to sink into his arms and lie back against his body. Justin continued to gently massage the boy’s hole, and was delighted to find it still loose and supple—almost eager, even, and possibly welcoming further exploration…

Clay had leaned his head back against Justin’s shoulder and began nuzzling the side of Justin’s face. “Fuck me, Justin,” the boy moaned. “You could shove me against that wall right now and take me again, all the way—I’m ready for you, still. Fuck me.”

Groaning in reply as his cock shuddered, Justin continued to keep his hands steady—and relaxed. He gradually let go of the boy’s private areas and embraced him tightly from behind, leaning in towards Clay for a long, deep kiss.

After pulling back, Justin said, “Let’s finish up here—then do this right.”

Clay nodded quickly in agreement and they both eagerly started lathering themselves up again while Justin took a gob of shampoo to rinse out his hair. After taking turns under the shower stream to wash off, and giggling together as they helped each other with missed spots, Clay shut off the water and Justin slid open the shower curtain to grab their towels. They dried themselves off aggressively, then wrapped the towels around their waists before sprinting out of the bathroom and back into their room.

Their lips and bodies colliding once more as Clay shut the door behind them, they fell back into bed and continued to make out intensely—their lips and noses and mouths and tongues rubbing together almost as fiercely as their crotches while stifled grunts of _need_ and moans of _want_ escaped them both.

“How do you—want it this time?” Justin asked briskly, taking the barest moments of breaks to speak.

When Clay simply tried answering as Justin had his own tongue blocking his words, he giggled as he pulled back to allow the boy to speak.

“From behind,” Clay repeated, gazing steadily at Justin. “On my knees—doggy style.” He clutched Justin’s head. “I, I know you want to see my face, but I trust you completely. You don’t need to worry about me taking you.” He began stroking Justin’s cheeks. “Fuck my ass—like you really mean it. Fuck me—until my brains pop out. Don’t hold back—show me how much you love me.”

Justin grinned. _Holy shit._ Could Clay read his mind? He leaned back in to kiss his boyfriend, long and hard, before pulling up again. “Whatever my baby wants,” Justin sighed, “my baby gets.”

They giggled as Justin sat up and Clay pulled the towel off himself. He laid it across the bed as Justin similarly pulled off his own towel and waited for Clay to crawl into position. God _damn_ was the boy’s ass beautiful—especially when he had it wide and open and that pink exposed hole barely puckered and ready to go. The smooth skin across his buttocks drew a striking contrast to the dusting of hair that intensified as you started down his thighs—and to the subtle patch of dark brown hair across his perineum.

Justin couldn’t help gazing at Clay in this position for a moment, and at the boy’s semi already dribbling pre-come—enough to stretch into a long thin strand down into the towel beneath his knees. _Ugh, so fucking hot._ And all ready for Justin.

He leapt in, bringing his mouth between the boy’s cheeks and his tongue once again to that sacred, secret entrance. Clay let out a low, guttural _ohhhHHHHHhh_ as Justin ate the boy’s ass once more and could not seem to stop moaning all while Justin had his tongue lapping that entrance, which offered almost no resistance.

“Oh my _fucking God_ ,” Clay moaned against his pillow, “how does that feel so fucking _good!”_

Justin moaned in sympathy and rattled his head against the boy’s ass, evoking another euphoric exclamation from his boyfriend. After a long, deep lick, Justin grunted, “You ready for me, baby?”

_“Yes!”_ Clay shouted. “Fuck me, _please!”_

Justin deftly grabbed another condom and the bottle of lube and managed to lube his fingers while slipping the condom on himself (fully hard and no nervousness this time— _fuck that)._ He began lubing up his cock as he gently pressed his index finger into Clay’s hole.

Clay grunted seemingly in frustration. “I’m already ready for you, Justin! I want the real thing!”

_Hot damn_ was he getting feisty—Justin knew better than to keep him waiting. After applying a generous slather of lube across Clay’s entrance, Justin set the bottle aside and brought the head of his cock towards that loose, hungry hole. As he started to guide himself in, the boy let out another low moan as Justin started filling him up and _holy fucking shit_ he was able to practically slide his cock all the way inside of Clay.

“Oh shit,” Justin breathed, nearly shuddering as he felt the boy clamp down on him, “you fit like a fucking glove,” he continued, tossing his head back briefly as he grasped Clay’s waist.

“I told you I was ready for you,” Clay moaned deeply. “I was born to take your dick.”

“I fucking believe it,” Justin grunted as he started to get a feel for the angles and how deeply he could thrust. Clay felt so loose yet so tight on his dick that Justin _felt so fucking GOOD_ couldn’t keep his hips from moving. With Clay moaning and emitting such intense sounds of ecstasy, a spark ignited inside of Justin—setting off a fire that quickly blazed into an inferno across his skin and inside his body.

Justin tugged Clay towards him during a thrust and they met in the middle with a thunderous slap against the boy’s ass—and an intense shout of _Oh fuck yes!_ from him.

_“Fuck yes!”_ Clay repeated before Justin could even ask if that was okay. _“_ Again! Harder! _Faster!”_

_Fucking hell_ his boyfriend fucking wanted it. Who was Justin not to give it to him? Clay deserved fucking _everything_ and he loved Clay _so fucking much_ more than _anything and everything in this fucking world_ and Justin had never felt such mind-numbing desire and need flood all of his senses so that all he could see and hear and feel and taste and smell was his boyfriend Clay fucking Jensen on his hands and knees before him sweating and swearing and shouting and crying out in _need_ and fucking taking him so completely and totally and wanting _more_ with every thrust. He had to give it to him—give it all to him, and more.

Everything he had.

The only thing to register on Justin’s mind other than Clay’s euphoric vocalizations and the supreme pleasure surging throughout his body was the creaking of the bed with every pounding. It verged on being bird-like, piercing their cries of _sex_ and their claps of thighs against ass. It didn’t keep Justin from pouring everything he had into Clay but did silently pray for the bed not to break.

“Oh God,” Clay cried out, speaking between grunts, “Justin, I—I, oh my God…”

“What?” Justin said, panicking and stopping immediately.

“Don’t stop!” the boy pleaded. “No, please, don’t stop! I’m close, I’m—I think I’m close!”

Clay was bracing himself against the pillow and the wall—and not touching his dick at all.

Justin gradually resumed his thrusts. “You ready to come, Clay?” He reached to stroke the boy’s cock—which was almost fully hard.

“No, don’t stroke me!” Clay pleaded, and Justin let go of him. “I—I think I might come… Just keep fucking me, please—hard as you can! _Keep fucking me.”_

_Holy shit_. That was all Justin needed—he, himself, was pretty close, too. Could it really happen? Justin shifted his focus—and worked on maintaining his pace and his momentum. The goal—was no longer his own pleasure for the moment. It was to make his boyfriend fucking _come_.

Clay’s voice started to rise in pitch. Largely in his lower range while Justin had been inside of him all this time, it seemed that whatever Clay was feeling—was something that might possibly make him sing. _Oh, God, sing for me, Clay_. _Sing for me, please._ Justin found his angle, and became sure of it as Clay’s moans continued to rise. That was definitely the spot—and Clay was definitely nearing the top.

“Oh my God oh my God oh my God,” Clay babbled. “I—I think… I think!”

Justin gave a few hard, last thrusts and Clay never finished whatever he was trying to say. The boy instead melted completely into cries of nonsense as Justin felt him clamp down tightly against him. As Clay shuddered below him, Justin buckled with the last thrust as the orgasm folded him in half and he crashed to a stop against Clay while his cock surged with come and throbbed against the boy tightening around him. Justin found himself trembling and his voice spasming as the blast from his climax careened throughout his body—and he ended up collapsing against Clay and together they fell flat onto the bed. They cried out _oh fuck! holy shit!_ and laughed with the fall, the both of them wet like they just got out of the shower with sweat and—

Come? _Holy shit._

Fighting to regain his breath, Justin started to shift when Clay grabbed onto him—steadying him.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Clay gasped. “I, I wanna keep feeling you inside me—just a little longer.”

_Holy shit_ continued to repeat in Justin’s mind. He settled atop Clay, willing his cock to stay hard inside of the boy, but it was no use. Justin was utterly spent. After a moment, Justin reached down to pull out and make sure the condom came with it, which it did, and he quickly tossed it in the pail with the other one.

Justin remained atop the boy, though, to maintain their position post-orgasm. He reached around Clay, between the boy and the towel—and found a thick, warm, and unmistakable patch of moisture not just from sweat.

“Holy shit,” Justin said aloud. “Clay, you—you came, right?”

His boyfriend let out a long, low _mmmhm_ in response. “I sure did, cowboy,” he drawled.

Justin breathed an airy laugh. “You came—without touching yourself?”

Clay let out another _mmmmh_. “You stimulate the prostate enough, and in the right way—you just might come, hands-free. And I did—thanks to you.”

“Holy shit,” Justin repeated, embracing the boy tightly once more. “You, you took it all, Clay. You took everything I gave, and you took me so fucking _good._ How are you feeling?”

Clay took Justin’s hand and gave a tender squeeze. “Like the love of my life just fucked my brains out,” he cooed. _Mmmmmhmm._ “I fucking love you, Justin,” he whispered. “ _I fucking love you.”_

Justin felt his breath hitch as his heart swelled. “I fucking love you, too, Clay,” he uttered.

The boy began to shift, and Justin sat up with the boy as he slid the towel off the bed and dropped it on the floor. He settled back into Justin’s arms as they lay back across the bed together.

“That’s definitely another _b-_ word between us,” Clay remarked into Justin’s chest.

“What?”

“You called me babe, earlier. Or baby, I mean.”

Justin grinned. “Was that too cheesy? Sorry, it—kinda slipped out.”

Clay shook his head. “I don’t mind. It’s better than the other _b-_ word.”

“What, bitch?”

“No,” the boy chided. “ _Brother.”_

“Oh!” Justin laughed. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Although,” Clay went on, “bitch works, too. I was definitely your bitch just now.”

Justin grunted in displeasure. “I don’t like that. I wouldn’t call you my bitch.”

“Even though I totally am?”

Justin whined and nuzzled against Clay’s hair. “No,” he said meekly, “I love you too much to call you that.” The boy giggled.

After a moment, when Clay seemed to fall into a daze, the boy eventually said, “Don’t apologize, all right?”

“For what?”

“If later tonight you happen to notice me—walking a little differently.”

Justin shrieked with laughter and squeezed Clay in his arms.

The love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
